


Natale in casa Sawada

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [58]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulle festività natalizie della vita di Tsuna.Partecipante al Drabble Day.Prompt: il Natale.





	Natale in casa Sawada

Cap.1 Dolcezza

Il piccolo Tsuna inciampò sul pavimento, scoppiò a piangere, con le lacrime grandi un’unghia che scendevano sulle sue guance paffutelle.

Nana fischiettava, intenta ad addobbare l’albero di Natale, un sorriso sul volto e l’espressione vacua.

Iemitsu si guardò intorno confuso, abbassando il giornale che stava leggendo. Era seduto in poltrona, in canottiera, sul pavimento erano abbandonate innumerevoli lattine di birra vuote e sul capo indossava un cappello protettivo di plastica gialla.

Squalo raggiunse il bambino e lo aiutò a rialzarsi, piegando le labbra in un sorriso rassicurante.

“Va tutto bene” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna lo guardò col labbro sporto.

“Andiamo a scrivere la letterina a Babbo Natale?” chiese Squalo.

Tsuna annuì.

[110].

Cap.2 Assenza

“Voglio Squalo” piagnucolò Tsuna, seduto sulle gambe di Timoteo. Era intento a tirargli i bottoni della camicia hawaiana con voce lamentosa.

L’anziano socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Certo che sei volitivo, piccolo” ammise.

“Nonno, voglio Squalo” rimarcò il concetto il bambino.

Timoteo gli scompigliò i capelli castani.

“Smettila di ammorbare tuo nonno, Tsuna. Ti ho già detto che Squalo quest’anno non può venire per Natale. Ha una missione” borbottò Iemitsu.

“Come le spie?” chiese il piccolo, mentre il vecchietto gli metteva una pallina di Natale tra le manine paffutelle.

“Diciamo” borbottò Iemitsu, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi.

“Oh, com’è misterioso” disse Nana con la voce in falsetto.

[109].

Cap.3 Curiosità

Tsuna afferrò una delle ciocche argentee dei corti capelli di Squalo, che andavano verso l’alto, e lo guardò interessato.

Squalo squadrò il bambino seduto sulla sua pancia e gli sorrise.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò.

Il piccolo giocherellò con una ciocca con le dita paffutelle e si lasciò cadere di fianco, Squalo gl’impedì di cadere, tenendolo con la protesi nera che aveva sostituito la sua mano.

“Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli” ammise Tsunayoshi.

Le gote di Squalo si tinsero di rosa.

< Alle volte mi ricorda il lato migliore di Xanxus, quando non è aggressivo a causa del Nono > pensò Superbi.

[100].

Cap.4 Esterno!

Ryohei si appoggiò alla finestra gelida, dove si era formata una ragnatela di ghiaccio, mentre i suoi piedi affondavano nella neve.

Osservò l’ambiente interno della casa: il grande salotto illuminato, non solo dall’ampio lampadario, ma anche dalle innumerevoli stufe alogene, che emanavano dei bagliori aranciati.

Tsuna era seduto a tavola, intento a ridere. Nana aveva gli occhi chiusi e serviva attenta numerosi piatti e pietanze.

Iemitsu iniziò a tagliare un grosso tacchino ripieno, mentre trionfi di sushi erano disseminati sulla tovaglia che rappresentava Babbo Natale.

Un albero di Natale, dalle lucine spente, si ergeva maestoso in un angolo.

< Vorrei anch’io festeggiare > pensò Sasagawa, rabbrividendo.

[106].

Cap.5 Invitato

“Questa è la prima volta che inviti qualcuno per Natale, da quando tuo padre ci ha lasciato” disse Nana, chiudendo gli occhi. Sospirò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli castani.

“Mamma, mi serve che la casa sia in ordine. Yamamoto Takeshi è il più figo della scuola!

Non voglio che pensi che… Iiiih, insomma, che abbiano ragione gli altri” gemette Tsuna.

< Non avrei dovuto accettare di farmi portare i compiti delle vacanze da lui. Questo dev’essere l’inferno! > pensò.

La signora Sawada lo guardò, portandosi le mani giunte al petto.

“Vuoi che ordini la casa, tesoro mio?” domandò.

[102].

Cap.6 Incomprensioni natalizie

“ _Meee, Meee_ , Kyòya. Non c’era bisogno che venissi a mordermi a morte” piagnucolò Yamamoto.

Hibari digrignò i denti e gli puntò contro i tonfa.

“Hai rovinato il Natale di Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lo hai fatto sentire un incapace.

Maltrattare i propri compagni utilizzando la scuola come paravento va contro il regolamento.

Ti morderò a morte!” gridò.

Takeshi si appoggiò alla porta di Tsuna, facendo ondeggiare una ghirlanda.

“ _Eeeeh_? Io non volevo rovinare niente. Era così in imbarazzo e volevo consolarlo” piagnucolò.

“Corri, o ti morderò a morte direttamente qui!” gridò Kyoya, rosso in volto.

“Ok, ok. Vedi di non prendere freddo, però” borbottò Takeshi, allontanandosi.

[104].

Cap.7 Tutor

“ _Iiiih_! Reborn!” strillò Tsuna, mentre cadeva a faccia in giù sul pavimento, raggiunto da un calcio a piedi uniti dell’Hitman.

“Io non sono Reborn. Io sono Babbo Natale” disse l’Arcobaleno, atterrandogli di fronte. Indossava un vestito rosso, con tato di cappello, ed una barba finta. Sulle spalle aveva Léon infilato dentro un sacco, da cui usciva solo la lingua, facendola scattare.

L’hitman aveva il rigonfiamento della pistola sotto la giacchetta vermiglia.

Tsuna si alzò seduto e si massaggiò il collo, sbuffando.

“… Ed ho un regalo per te”. Aggiunse Reborn. Dal sacco, dove c’era il camaleonte, estrasse una bomba.

Tsuna iniziò a correre sbraitando.

[104].

Cap.8 Movimentati

“Buon Natale, Tsuna _fratellone_ ” disse Fuuta. Porse un regalo a Tsunayoshi, che lo afferrò sgranando gli occhi.

“Per me?” domandò, con voce tremante.

“Anche lei ne ha uno” disse I-pin, in cinese, raggiungendo i due. Il suo regalo era in un sacchettino rosso chiuso con un fiocchetto di raso rosa.

“Gra-grazie…” disse Tsuna, con gli occhi liquidi.

Bianchi, appoggiata allo stipite della porta, li guardava. Il viso di Sawada era raggiante, mentre stringeva i regali al petto.

Tutto il gruppetto si voltò, sentendo un’esplosione.

Lambo volò via da quello che rimaneva dell’albero di Natale fumante.

Nana gli sorrise e lo raccolse da terra, abbracciandolo.

“Tutto bene, piccolo” lo rassicurò.

[109].

Cap.9 Gelosia

Takeshi sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto. Si voltò vedendo Gokudera ed Haru intenti a lanciarsi palle di neve, facendosi linguacce a vicenda.

“ _Neeeh_ , quei due” brontolò.

< Almeno manifestano la loro gelosia in un modo carino, sono proprio due bambini > pensò.

Guardò Tsuna nel giardino della sua casa. Era intento a creare un pupazzo di neve con Kyoko.

Guardava la bambina con un sorriso impacciato sul volto, le gote rosse.

Takeshi batté il piede per terra, scavando nella neve, facendo ondeggiare la mazza da baseball sulle sue spalle.

Kyoko era intenta a fare la testa del pupazzo di neve.

[101].

Cap.10 Vischio

“Decimo” sussurrò impacciato Gokudera.

Di fianco a lui, oltre l’ampia finestra, si vedeva la neve cadere, coprendo il giardino di un manto candido.

“S-sì, Gokudera-kun?” esalò Tsunayoshi. Entrambi erano rossi in volto, i loro battiti cardiaci accelerati.

“Voglio che vi arrivino i miei sentimenti” sussurrò Hayato. Si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò, deglutendo rumorosamente. “Io vi amo” biascicò.

Sopra di loro ondeggiavano le foglioline del vischio appese al soffitto.

Tsuna sentì le orecchie in fiamme, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“A-anche tu… Mi piaci” ammise.

< _Iiih_ , com’è imbarazzante > pensò, chiudendo gli occhi e sporgendo le labbra.

Gokudera lo baciò.


End file.
